The Belle of the Ball
by Winters Skye
Summary: Nozomi's family always hosts a large ball every year. Everyone dresses up and has a good time, especially Nozomi. This year she finds the perfect dress and hopefully her one love. This same year is also the first year Rin had been able to attend the ball. Kiss day prompt. One shot. Also some NozoRin for Nozomi's birthday. Happy b-day!


It was the time of year when her parents started planning the huge ball they have each year. Anyone from their town was invited, they just needed to follow the dress code; nice dresses for the ladies and suits for the gentlemen. The ball was extravagant being held in the nicest ballroom around. Everyone went all out, the local tailors were always busy with the demands. And she was no exception, she was supposed to be the belle of the ball since her parents were hosting it. They always went out of their way to make sure she had the best dress no matter the cost.

"Nozomi dear, do you know what type of dress you want?"

"Well mother I was thinking a nice purple ball gown." Nozomi always requested the same thing so it never surprised her parents. The reason for it being she never found the perfect dress, it was always close but never the one.

With a chuckle her father responded, "That's the same request we get every year. Maybe we'll try the new dressmaker in town to see if she can make you your perfect dress."

"Blue bird's tailoring? Is that the one? I hear Kotori-san makes beautiful dresses." After she replied Nozomi's mother looked up from her paperwork to see her daughter dancing around the room as if she was dancing with someone. Nozomi always hoped she would meet her one love at one of the balls. This would be the year, she could feel it.

* * *

They arrived at the doors of the new dressmaker in town. As they walked into the small building they were greeted by the chime of a bell on the door and a cheerful girl working in the corner.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Tojo welcome! And this must be Nozomi!" The sandy blonde haired girl walked over to the family of three. "Welcome to my humble store. It would be my pleasure to work with you."

"Nozomi we'll let you talk to Kotori by yourself, we have to check on the other preparations for the ball." Her mother explained as they walked out of the store waving good bye to the other two girls.

"So Nozomi what kind of dress would you like?" Kotori asked as she looked for her sketchbook. "Make yourself comfortable, you can sit anywhere."

"Thank you." Nozomi took a seat in a chair close to an open window. "I was thinking a purple ball gown, with a sort of floral theme." Kotori nodded as she flipped her sketchbook to a clean page and seated herself across from Nozomi.

"Give me a couple minutes to get a quick sketch down." Kotori replied as she quickly began sketching. As she waited Nozomi's eyes started to wander to the mannequins around the room, some unfinished dresses and some finished. Many looked like the could be for people who planned on attending the ball. But there was one specific one that caught her eye, a yellow dress with a floral print fabric for the top half of the skirt and a nice large bow in the front. It really was beautiful and it probably would look even more beautiful being worn.

As Kotori finished the sketch she looked up to see Nozomi still staring at the same dress. "Oh so I see you've taken an interest in that dress." Nozomi nodded silently "I'm very excited for the owner to wear it. It's her first time going to the ball, her parents finally saved up enough money to buy her her perfect dress. I was also apparently one of the less expensive options. I'm glad I got to work with them." With a smile Kotori turned the sketchbook to Nozomi, revealing a strapless dress with many layers in the skirt, one being a layer of large fabric flowers. Nozomi was speechless, this was her perfect dress. "Of course it would be done in a purple theme." There was also a hat adorned with flowers, a fan and choker that went with it. "The accessories would just be my suggestions of what to go with it. You don't have to agree but if you do I can make them for you."

"It's beautiful. I love it." Nozomi could barely get the words out. Kotori chuckled at the speechless girl in front of her, "I'm glad you like it. I just need your measurements and I can start working on it right away."

* * *

After weeks of preparing the ball was tonight and everyone was excited. Nozomi was beginning to change into her fancy dress that was picked up a couple nights before. Once she put on the main dress she only had the choker and hat left to put on. As she reached her hands around her neck to clasp the choker when she heard a knock on her door. Her mother stuck her head in, "Nozomi may I help you finish getting ready?"

"Yes Mother I'd appreciate that." Her mother came over to her clasping the choker at a good tightness around her neck.

"Here sit, I'll do your hair and makeup." She pulled the chair out from the vanity so Nozomi could sit down, which was a bit of a challenge since this was the largest dress she ever wore.

"Mother I should have done this before I put on my dress." Nozomi chuckled after she finally was able to sit down comfortably.

"Well you live and learn my dear Nozomi." She smiled as she started applying makeup, nothing much just anything to enhance Nozomi's natural features. Next came the hair, a simple to side stye. Her mother slightly curled it to give it a nice shape. And last but not least she added a couple decorated bobby pins to her bangs to help keep them out of her face. Her mother took a step back to admire her beautiful daughter. "There! You definitely will be the belle of the ball tonight."

Nozomi stood up to walk over to the full length mirror to admire the beautiful dress. It was wonderful, it hugged her in all the right places and started to poof out right at the right place. Her mom was right she would most likely be the belle of the ball.

* * *

The ball began at 7 sharp that night, and that's when Nozomi walked into the ballroom with her mother and father. Everyone stopped to look as the hosts and their daughter walked into the room entirely changing the atmosphere. As Nozomi stood with her parents as they talked about how thankful they were for everyone who came and all the stuff like that she was looking over the crowd hoping to find the girl wearing that yellow dress. As her parents were finishing talking she had yet to find the mysterious girl, her heart sank as she thought that she didn't come tonight. But once her parents said the final "Thank you." and the music picked up she spotted the other girl walking through the crowd.

Nozomi attempted to make her way through the crowd but was stopped at every turn being asked to dance or to be fawned over by the other ladies. Whenever she was close enough to talk to the other girl she got twirled in the opposite direction. It was very tiring but still fun, she loved dancing and tried to do it almost everyday. But it was if every single person in the room wanted their chance to dance with her, except the one girl that she wanted to dance with.

After the music died down to give everyone a break she was finally able to weave her way through the crowd to this one girl. She said 'excuse me' and 'I'm sorry' whenever she bumped into anyone in the crowd. Finally she was close enough to the other girl, she knew the music would start up again soon so she had to get the girl's attention as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me miss." Nozomi lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder. Once the girl turned around she could see how beautiful she was; short orange hair, small stature, and a wonderful smile on her face. Once the girl realized who was talking to her, her mouth dropped. When her mouth dropped Nozomi's heart did the same thing, did this girl not want to see her?

To try and erase the awkward silence Nozomi tried to talk to her as the music started back up, "May I have this dance?" She held out her hand to the smaller girl, at this point Nozomi knew that if she was dancing with a gentleman he would kiss the back of her hand but she didn't know what would happen when she asked another girl to dance.

The orange haired girl took Nozomi's hand in hers, and gave her a kiss on the back of it. And they started dancing with the music, Nozomi leading since she was the taller one. Although the other girl tried to lead when they started. With a smile Nozomi lead the smaller girl through the crowd in a graceful dance. "May I ask your name Miss?"

"I'm Rin Hoshizora, Miss. Tojo." At the sound of being called Miss. Tojo Nozomi laughed as she twirled Rin.

"Just call me Nozomi, Rin. Mrs. Tojo is my mom."

"Well Miss. T-. I mean Nozomi, why would you want to dance with me of all people? I'm just some commoner compared to you." Rin began to look flustered as the person she admired, and had a crush on danced with her to the music.

"I like dancing with the beautiful girls at these parties." She winked watching the other girl turn a bright shade of red. Nozomi loved being a flirt, it was so much fun seeing everyone get so flustered.

"But I'm not beautiful." Rin replied quietly looking down at the ground which was covered by both of their dresses.

"But you are my dear. We're all stars, and all stars are beautiful. You just seemed to shine a bit brighter to me, especially with that wonderful smile of yours." Nozomi brought Rin closer to her as she used one of the sayings her mother used to tell her. Rin couldn't reply as she was so flustered, so Nozomi waited for her to calm down as they continued to dance.

"Nozomi…" After a couple minutes of silence between the two Rin finally spoke up.

"Yes?" Nozomi tilted her head to the side a little with a smile to let the other girl there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Please don't think of me any less, but if you can't help it I understand." Rin braced herself to leave if it was necessary while Nozomi was just confused. "It's just that I'm thankful I got to meet you and have this dance with you. And I wanted to say that I've always had this sort of crush on you. I'd see you walk down the street and all I could think about how beautiful you were. I understand if you don't think of me in the same way." The smaller girl was flustered as there was a small part of her that the taller girl would reciprocate her feelings while the other part knew that it was hopeless to think that it might happen.

"I'm flattered, I truly am. Believe me, I find you strikingly beautiful. But the one thing I can't tell you is if I am indeed in love with you, since I have only just met you tonight. But I would love to make your acquaintance again if it is alright with you." In response Rin just eagerly nodded her head making Nozomi laugh again.

"Can I keep dancing with you?"

"Of course Rin." The two had gotten farther away from each other at the time of Rin's confession so Nozomi pulled her close again, planting a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "I love dancing with you."

* * *

 **I would love this if you gave me your opinions and possibly favorite this story to let me know that you guys like it. I may write a sequel**


End file.
